The Broken Beauty
by Dark Creed
Summary: He thought he had his share of beauties & ring rats especially as a professional WWE wrestler & after 2 marriages & 1 messy relationship, love for him doesn't exist. Than again he was the Undertaker, but it was this little pint size female that captured the Dark Lord's heart & maybe his very soul but can he save hers? & capture her shattered heart & mend the broken pieces?


Note: I wanted to point out that Constantina's father is of Japanese descent and her mother is of Scottish descent, so Constantina has a bit of an accent, just so you know as you read when she speaks. Let me know if I have any of the words correctly

I also want to point out that no WWE person or wrestler belong to me, I just write this story for enjoyment, the only ones that belong to me and I own rightfully and are rightfully mine are Constantina, Kenzi, and Yin also any other character that I put on here

Thanks  
All My Best  
Dark Creed

* * *

Her knock was feather light but clear as day as Vince looked up from the papers he was going over to see Constantina Anderson walk in.

It had only been five months and six days since he had hired her to work as an editor for the WWE and she had blown him out of the water with her work.

The light in his office hit the top of her head causing a changing effect on her jet-black hair, turning it into a beautiful midnight blue; the thick black-blue strands cascaded past her delicate shoulders and past her wasp-like waist like a silken waterfall.  
Her complexion was alabaster as if the rays of the sun never once touched the surface of her skin and the metallic violet color of her large Asian eyes were brought out by the long thick length of her eyelashes causing anyone who stared into them to drown into her gaze, her small button nose which was decorated with specks of freckles ran across her delicate cheekbones. Rosy cupid-arrow lips brought out a kind of childish look of innocence to her features on her heart-shaped face.

But it was those eyes that grabbed his attention instantly, seeing so much pain, fear, and anger swirling like a powerful storm in their depths that he wondered who could have put those emotions in those big bright eyes of hers.

Her behavior around others clearly told him that she trusted no one, keeping her distance and never interacting unless she was spoken too.  
Vince had a feeling that her past was a place where only nightmares existed

Constantina's soft voice pulled him out of his deep thoughts

"Vince…?" Vince shook his head and blinked the burning sensation out of his eyes as he turned to see Constantina staring at him, still standing at the door with one small hand holding on to it.

"Sorry hun, come in and have a seat" he said indicating to the leather chair in front of his desk.

Constantina nodded, leaving the door open as she walked in and took a seat.  
She had made a lot of progress in the short time she had been with them.  
Building a close relationship with Linda and Stephanie along with Paul, Sheamus, Shane, and Shawn

"Stephanie said ye wanted tae see me?" she asked a strong Scottish accent evident

"I did, I want to talk to you about where you stand now in the WWE. Now you've been working your ass off since you first walked in here and your work is amazing. I was blown away on the first day and you continue to do so. You take charge and the editing staff loves and enjoys working with you, so it has come to my attention to make you Chief Editor"

Vince smiled at the shock that appeared on her face.

She loved her job but Constantina had to admit that it was nothing short of easy to walk through the double doors of the arena.  
It was difficult interacting with other people which to her felt like she was drowning in her own oxygen as quick sand dragged her down to its dark depths and as much as she wanted to scream nothing would ever come out.  
But throughout the years she learned to hide it under witty sarcasm and fake smiles as she put up a show for everyone that passed and interacted with her as she hid the darkness of her past from them.  
The memories flying at her like a runaway freight train caused her to sometimes stop what she was doing and run to the safety of her office and lock herself in so no one would have to see her discomposure followed by sometimes violent panic attacks that would have her falling to the floor in disarray.

Sleepless nights followed as she would wake up in the middle of the night in cold sheens of sweat and shaking so hard her teeth rattled.  
But she knew all too well that she couldn't let her past rule her life and so she forced herself to continue on even though she felt like she was struggling and fighting demons at every turn just to get through the day.

Realizing she was off in her own little world, Constantina shook her head and turned her attention to Vince once again.

"Vince…I dinna know what tae say" Constantina said with a small smile, the news sinking in as her violet eyes covered the storm with happiness.  
Vince knew this was a big opportunity and while some would have taken years to get the title of Chief Editor Constantina did it in only a few months.  
The proof was in all her hard work and hours she put in not to mention the problems she had solved and the messes she got them out of.

"You don't have to say anything, but before I can make you Chief Editor, you have to do an interview" Vince said watching as Constantina was taken back.

"Interview?" she asked arching an elegant eyebrow

"What does this have tae do with being a Chief Editor?"

"Well you also have a degree in journalism and since I'm having problems with one of the wrestlers" he answered at that moment Constantina swallowed a large lump in her throat that was threatening to suffocate her.

She was use to talking to men but most of them were just co-workers which most times she only spoke to them when she needed to or responded when they had questions and the only wrestlers that she spoke to were Sheamus and Shawn.  
Clearing her throat she asked

"An this wrestler being…?"

"Mark Calaway"

At hearing his name Constantina felt her heart going from a steady beat to rising up a few hundred notches, it was almost to the point where she visibly flinched as it beat so painfully against her chest

Vince saw all the color drain from her face and she immediately looked as white as chalk, her small body giving off a tremble or two.  
He knew from the start it was a bad idea after Kristin told him about Constantina's tragic past and after sharing the information with his wife and kids they had all become aggressively protective of Constantina and the children, warning him that he was throwing her to the biggest, baddest motherfucker in the history of the WWE.  
Not to mention that they reminded him who Mark was and of course Constantina being a beautiful woman he would try to get her into his bed.  
Steve would have Vince's head on a fucking silver platter if he ever found out.

But there was no other way to get Mark to go through one fucking interview without scaring the living shit out of the interviewer unless the interviewer was a female than he would fuck her brains out in exchange for not doing the interview.  
On one side Vince understood why Mark didn't want to do it since he was fresh out of a messy relationship with Michelle and he knew that the press would be on his ass like a group of fucking Piranha on a big chunk of dangling meat.  
But it had already been a few months and Vince needed him back on his feet that and the fans missed him.

This time though with Constantina handling the interview he knew it would be different. She wouldn't let Mar near her and Stephanie would be with her if Mark tried anything though Vince told her that Constantina was able to handle anything he threw at her. She still refused to leave her along with the Big Dog going as far as to threaten to cut Mark's balls off if he so much as laid a hand on Constantina

"Ye mean Mark…? As in Mark Calaway the Undertaker?" Constantina asked clearly still in disbelief dragging Vince out of his thoughts.  
Constantina looked like she was either going to pass out or throw up in the nearest trash ben

"I know this is a big step for you but I believe that you're the only one that can successfully get a good interview out of him and Stephanie will be there with you in case anything goes wrong" Vince reassured her

"The fans miss him since his been out of the ring for a few months now" he added

Constantina nodded and looked away. Since she's been here she never really encountered the Deadman in person, only seeing him on the front of WWE magazine posters with his signature look hanging on the hallways and corridors of the arena and in some offices.  
Her son Yin was a big fan of the Undertaker and her younger sister Kenzi thought he was handsome and admitting to having a friendly crush on him.

Though secretly Constantina had to agree with her sister but handsome was rarely the word to describe a man such as Mark Calaway and at the moment her thoughts took a turn as she began to wonder how it would feel to have his enormous arms around her.  
Immediately she shook her head stopping herself before her thoughts took her to a place she didn't want to go.

In all her years Constantina never found a man attractive or never thought about one in a sexual way which immediately turned her insides, inside out but for some strange disturbing reason she felt herself becoming attracted to the baddest dog in the yard.

Constantina jumped out of her thoughts when she felt a light weight on her shoulder. Looking up she saw Vince on the other side of his desk beside her with a cup of water in his hand

"I know this is a lot for you to take in Constantina especially with—"

Immediately Vince stopped himself remembering that Constantina didn't know that he knew about her dark past

"Especially since you're not too comfortable around others" he said

_"Nice save, McMahon" _he thought to himself as Constantina took the offered water

"When do ye want the interview?" she asked a bit breathless, her hands were cold and sweaty that she had no choice but to put the cup down, the rim never touching her lips as her stomach revolted with nerves.  
Suddenly she wanted to take back the words and swallow them wondering why she was agreeing to the interview.

She didn't want to be in the same room with The Undertaker which to her would be like facing the Devil himself and yet somehow she found herself saying the words

"How say in one hour? Stephanie will be waiting for you at your office" Vince said.

Forcing herself out of the chair Constantina turned to Vince

"Alright..." she answered her voice surprisingly steady but her body was in turmoil though she kept one thing in mind which was that she wouldn't be alone.

Stepping out of Vince's office Constantina slowly made her way toward hers. Knowing that she would be facing The Deadman and with every step she took became heavier than the last.

* * *

**Want to give a shout out to Taker Always! Thank you so much for helping me! And of course to HateOnMeNowBiotch who will be writing the more intimate scenes Love ya! This is for you girls:)  
And to the Readers please enjoy! XD  
All My Best  
Dark Creed**


End file.
